Orgulho
by BrazilianVicki
Summary: Dean e Sam oferecem carona para uma ruiva misteriosa numa noite de chuva. HET, Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, Winchesters/OFC. Nada de Wincest.


**TÍTULO: Orgulho**

Pornografia detalhada e detalhista. **NC-17, porn mesmo, coisa de adulto**. Se você se choca com a descrição de eventos naturais da vida é melhor não ler. Especialmente sendo sobre quem é. Dean, Sam e o Impala infelizmente não pertencem a mim. Se pertencessem, estariam tão ocupados comigo que não haveria tempo hábil para caçar demônios. E nem seria preciso encher o tanque do carro. Nunca.

Importante: escrevi essa fic em inglês e traduzi. Gostei do apelido "Red" e deixei no original. Red é Ruiva, para quem não sabe. Mas Ruiva não é tão _porn_ quanto Red. Pelo menos não na boca do Dean (literalmente, em certas passagens).

Não me preocupei em encontrar momentos propícios para colocação e retirada de camisinhas e afins. Mas não imagino situações como as descritas aqui sem vários preservativos em ação. PELO AMOR DA DEUSA! Camisinha é amor próprio. Use!!

O momento em que se passa essa fic é ali pelo final da terceira temporada. Winchesters mortos de medo do futuro e Dean a menos de um mês de embarcar para o inferno.

_Todos os OBRIGADOS do mundo para a minha queridíssima beta Pollyanna, cuja amizade me faz agradecer todo dia aos deuses por terem criado a eletricidade, o computador, a internet, o Orkut e Supernatural, essa série maravilhosamente divina. Valeu, miga!_

_Mil obrigados as queridas amigas que leram palhinhas, um monte de seres queridos que me encorajavam a respirar fundo e pensar em mais estripulias para os manos e a Red. Beijos!_

Ele me deu o sorriso mais charmoso. "É, sorte sua que a chuva parou".

"É, mas eu a tomei todinha antes que ela parasse."

Ele começou a procurar por algo no banco de trás e eu pude ver mesmo sob a camiseta que ele usava – verde escura, de mangas longas – que seu corpo era tão bonito quanto o do outro. Além disso, ele cheirava tão bem! Sabonete, xampu e o que imagino ser seu cheiro natural. Inebriante. Era finzinho de tarde e seu cabelo estava molhado. Ou ele havia estado debaixo da mesma chuva que eu ou – o que eu poderia jurar pelo perfume – ele havia acabado de sair do chuveiro.

Sem parar de guiar, ele finalmente trouxe do banco de trás uma jaqueta de couro que colocou sobre meus ombros. "Está com frio?" (acho que é meio insano de minha parte comentar que eu provavelmente me lembrarei do perfume naquela jaqueta para sempre. Mas é preciso registrar o fato.)

Eu estava com sorte, mesmo. Sorte a minha que meu carro pifou e eu estava tentando conseguir um ônibus ou uma carona para qualquer lugar, já que havia perdido meu telefone. E eu que pensava que isso seria o cúmulo do azar, agora me encontrava ali sentada entre Sam e Dean. E já sabia que eram irmãos.

"E você..."

"Estou absolutamente agradecida por vocês terem parado". Agora me pergunto por que simplesmente não disse meu nome. Não parecia importar, de qualquer forma. Nem mesmo quando eles perguntaram "E pra onde vai?" e minha resposta foi apontar o dedo para a frente e dizer "Pra lá". Dessa vez pude ver que eles definitivamente se entreolharam.

Eles estavam caçando, em viagem, mas não me disseram o quê nem onde. Ninguém ali estava a fim de dividir informações.

Sam notou que meus cabelos estavam muito molhados e perguntou se eu ainda sentia frio. Eu estava ligeiramente trêmula, mas não porque estivesse mesmo com frio ainda, mas talvez como uma resposta inconsciente ao modo como ele me olhava e à forma como tocou em meus cabelos quando me fez a pergunta. Ele pegou um cacho que caía sobre meus ombros e me encarou profundamente. Havia algo naquele olhar. E eu decidi que estava pronta para deixar que a caçada começasse dentro daquele Impala preto.

O comentário passou de meus cabelos para meu anel (uma desculpa segurar minha mão). Dessa vez ouvi uma risadinha vinda de Dean. Talvez pensasse que seu irmão estava se esforçando demais para encontrar modos de me tocar. Bem, é bem verdade que se Dean dissesse "Me agarre agora", eu seria sua escrava para sempre. Sam também não precisava de tanto esforço, mas eu estava me divertindo com o fato de ele agora estar perguntando algo bobo sobre minha saia. Os dedos dele passeavam pela costura da barra da minha saia numa desnecessária, mas nobre tentativa de chegar à minha coxa. Quando seu dedo médio finalmente tocou minha pele eu suspirei baixinho, não só porque foi bom, mas porque eu estava aguardando aquilo. E então ele olhou mais uma vez bem nos meus olhos e sorriu. Tinha lábios pequenos, mas um sorriso lindo.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava a respeito de Dean, o estilo de Sam era fazer você chegar a quase implorar. Imagine, eu estava quase pedindo para que ele finalmente tocasse minha coxa. Esse era o 'jeito Sam' de fazer as coisas, ao que parecia. E o efeito que provocou em mim. Um toque leve, quase inocente. E eu aguardei tanto por ele que agora estava prestes a implorar que aquele homem me devorasse ali mesmo. Pensando bem, eu retiro o que disse. O estilo dele é muito eficiente, no final das contas.

Dean chamou Sam do nada e sua atitude me fez pensar que ele queria chamar a atenção. Sam e eu conversávamos sobre como é bom tomar chuva (voluntariamente, claro). Ele aproveitava o tema da conversa para 'enxugar' com a ponta dos dedos as gotas de chuva que ainda restavam em meu rosto, ombros e colo. Ele havia tirado deliberadamente a jaqueta de sobre meu ombro direito. Eu estava fascinada com o toque daqueles dedos, que me causavam arrepios.

"Sammy, qual é?!"

Dean chamou Sam novamente, dessa vez tão decidido que nós dois interrompemos nosso joguinho para ver o que ele queria. Aquele homem estava mesmo impaciente.

"O que acham de encontrar um lugar e irmos beber alguma coisa?" Era quase mágico ver aqueles lábios lindos se moverem.

Ele não esperou uma resposta. Já estava escuro e ele simplesmente parou o carro no acostamento, ali, no meio do nada.

"Você está perdendo tempo, Sammy", Dean disse. E virou meu rosto para ele, colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca e me beijou como seu minha boca fosse a última fonte de água num planeta deserto. Eu nem tive tempo de protestar. Fui invadida por lábios que pressionavam os meus, me forçando a abrir a boca e deixar aquela língua entrar. Sua boca tinha vida própria e sua língua vasculhava cada canto da minha boca e ele mordia meu lábio inferior e sorria quando eu gemia dentro da dele. Eu seria capaz de jurar que passamos uma vida naquela brincadeira de línguas. Ele tinha um sabor delicioso e a ideia de que ele sabia tão bem o que estava fazendo que poderia dar um curso passou pela minha cabeça.

Sam protestou no que vim a saber serem apenas segundos depois.

"Ei! Eu nem consegui chegar nesse ponto e estava querendo te beijar desde que você entrou nesse carro! Não dava pra sacar? Eu tive o cuidado de levar um tempão só pra te tocar pela primeira vez e ele simplesmente te pega de surpresa e você se entrega?"

"Eu sempre te digo que suas cantadas são lerdas e bobas. Eu vim, vi e venci." E então sorriu pra mim. "Certo, _babe_? Posso dirigir até o primeiro hotel e te arrumar um quarto de solteiro, Sam?"

"O quê? Não... você não disse isso..." Eu estava fula comigo mesma por tê-lo deixado me manipular daquele jeito. Mas ele estava certo. Bem, quase. "Está achando que eu já estou na sua, não?"

Ajoelhei-me no banco e me joguei para cima de Sam, beijando-o com vontade, tendo o cuidado de me inclinar o suficiente para que Dean tivesse uma bela visão de minha calcinha e de meu traseiro quando minha saia subisse devido à posição.

Sam foi pego de surpresa e por um momento pensei que ele fosse me deter e protestar. Mas talvez pelo que Dean acabara de dizer, Sam me beijou suave porém decididamente, mantendo seu estilo, mas querendo marcar presença. Primeiro aceitou a pressão súbita de meus lábios, tornando depois o beijo doce e terno. Ele roçava sua boca na minha tão suavemente que quase fazia cócegas. Eu me afastei por um instante para vê-lo gemer quando passei a mão sobre o volume evidente entre suas longas pernas. Tomei a liberdade de olhar pra trás e não consegui olhar nos olhos de Dean, já que ele olhava para meu traseiro. Eu havia puxado minha saia tanto quanto possível, para que ele visse totalmente entre minhas pernas.

Ele não esperou mais um segundo antes de começar a me acariciar por cima da calcinha, sentir como eu estava molhada e dizer "Gosto dessa garota". Então puxou os fundilhos de minha calcinha para um dos lados e sem avisar ou hesitar, enfiou dois dedos em mim. Eu gemi alto e suspirei forte ao toque daqueles belos e másculos dedos "Por que perder tempo, não?", ironizei, entre suspiros fortes.

"Não achei mesmo que você fosse do tipo que eu tenho que levar pra jantar primeiro, querida."

Na verdade, aquele toque estava tão bom, assim como aqueles beijos e mais que isso, os dois eram tão lindos que eu acho sinceramente que não aguentaria terminar o jantar se soubesse que a noite acabaria daquela forma.

Sam encarou aquilo como um farol verde. Acho que pensou "Por que ela reclamaria se eu a tocasse se a Dean a está fodendo com a mão?" Ele tirou minha blusa e pegou meus seios com aquelas mãos enormes, primeiro acariciando-os e depois tomando os mamilos entre os dedos e só observando o quanto aquilo me enlouquecia. Sorriu ao me ver de olhos fechados e gemendo alto. Me pergunto quantas mulheres aqueles dois já haviam dividido. Umas sortudas, todas nós que tivemos esse prazer.

Reclamei quando Dean removeu seus dedos. "Calma, Red. Só queria uma amostra antes de te ter na minha boca", ele disse, lambendo os dedos, o gesto mais cheio de desejo que já vi na vida. Então anunciou que iria me chupar, mas eu nem tive chance de curtir o momento, já que ele começou a esbravejar que não tinha o menor ângulo para 'fazer o que fazia de melhor'.

Eles se entreolharam e tudo o que sei é que estava sendo puxada para o banco de trás, segundos depois de ambos saírem e reaparecerem pelas portas de trás do carro.

Aterrissei no colo de Sam, mas escorreguei para baixo até chegar ao couro macio do banco. Eu estava agora deitada entre os dois. Virei meu corpo para a direita e encontrei o púbis de Sam. Abri o zíper de sua calça e encontrei deliciosas cuecas _boxer_ brancas. Ele rapidamente ergueu os quadris para me ajudar a baixar as calças e a cueca, deixando à mostra um membro enorme definitivamente ereto. Tomei aquilo como um elogio.

Que gosto bom tinha aquele cara! Eu tinha aquela arma enorme todinha pra mim, para eu brincar como quisesse. Comecei colocando toda a cabeça na minha boca, acariciando-a com meus lábios, no mais leve dos toques. O meu maravilhoso homem-objeto com cara de menino deu um gemido gutural e ajeitou-se no banco, como que para me dar um ângulo melhor e ao mesmo tempo para curtir a chupada que eu me esforçava em realizar com o melhor de meu talento. Aquilo realmente ajudou muito, já que agora eu podia ao menos tentar abocanhar todo aquele mastro e o fazia naquele momento, enquanto... pensava... como... grande...

Nessa hora eu mal conseguiria lembrar meu nome, pois Dean havia conseguido tirar minha calcinha e abrir minhas pernas enquanto eu chupava seu irmão. Minha intenção era a de continuar dando o meu melhor com relação a Sam, mas naquela hora eu tive para parar e curtir o momento. Aquele deus louro-escuro com a boca mais linda que já tinha visto estava com a ponta da língua em meu clitóris. Ele me estimulava com lambidas e mordidinhas de leve, enquanto aqueles dedos encontravam novamente o caminho para dentro de mim. A forma como ele me abria era enlouquecedora. Os gemidos de prazer dele eram tão excitantes que me faziam pensar na forma como ele devia estar acostumado a tratar uma mulher na hora do sexo: ele era o ativo ali, mas gemia como se estivesse recebendo a carícia. Que mulher não se excitaria mais ainda numa situação dessas? E quanto mais ele me saboreava, mais ele mesmo parecia gostar. E por mim ele poderia permanecer ali pelo tempo que quisesse.

Não sei e também não me importava, mas acho que ele estava de joelhos no chão do carro para fazer aquilo. Os dois tinham-me deitada ao longo do banco, para que nós três pudéssemos fazer nossa festinha.

Eu os conhecia havia no máximo duas horas e jamais imaginaria que Sam pudesse ser o tipo de cara que força a cabeça de uma mulher para que o enterre ainda mais na boca. Pois ele juntou meus cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo desarrumado e de leve empurrou minha cabeça mais pra perto de seu pênis, para que eu o enfiasse inteiro na boca. Eu quase engasguei e ao olhar para ele pude ver um sorrisinho safado. Parece que o moço aparentemente certinho havia acabado de realizar uma fantasia. No decorrer da última hora eu diria que Dean poderia fazer isso, mas nunca Sam. Talvez por isso eu tenha gostado ainda mais. Esse gesto me deixou mais excitada ainda.

O irmão mais velho me despertou: "Cara, você tem que sentir o gosto dessa mulher!" e o mais novo respondeu "E você tem que deixar que ela sinta o seu."

Levantei a cabeça para olhar para os dois ali, conversando. "Eu sou a única em ação aqui, é?", disse, voltando ao trabalho imediatamente. "Mas acho que vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra você saber o que é isso, Dean", Sam ponderou, ao sentir minha língua subir e descer por todo o seu pau e minha mão acariciando seus testículos. Deu mais um suspiro alto quando eu fechei meus lábios em torno da glande novamente e comecei a bombeá-lo até que me implorasse pra parar ou gozaria na minha boca.

Dean também me deixava cada vez mais perto do clímax, com seu show de mãos, lábios e língua. A cada gemido meu, ele dizia que mal havia começado. Conhecia até mesmo exatamente onde estava meu Ponto G, pois seus dedos faziam círculos em um determinado ponto ali dentro que me causavam sensações que nunca havia sentido antes, enquanto sua voz grave e rouca me comandava a fazer o que queria. "Isso... assim mesmo, Red. Eu sei que você gosta disso. Mas não vou te deixar gozar ainda. Vou te levar até bem perto (e agora seu polegar manipulava meu clitóris também), mas quero te ver gritar. E você ainda não está nem perto disso." Ele já estava completamente sentado (e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer agora era bater uma para Sam) e então inclinou-se sobre mim – sua mão ainda me roubando a sanidade ali embaixo – e surpresa das surpresas, me beijou carinhosamente. Um beijo tão doce e suave, que eu jamais imaginaria receber de um homem que acabara de me dizer que quer me ouvir gritar, transando dentro de um carro, dividindo-me com seu irmão além de tudo.

Ele tomava meus lábios com carinho e calma e de início nem mesmo me ofereceu sua língua. Roçou gentilmente sua boca na minha, de olhos fechados e expressão serena. Depois disso, desceu beijando meu pescoço e colo até chegar ao meu seio, sugando meu mamilo lentamente até que ficasse o mais duro possível, para depois desenhar círculos em torno dele com a língua e passar o queixo sobre ele, a barba cerrada arranhando de um modo perfeito. Brincou novamente com a boca, sugando e mordendo de leve, mandando ondas de calor direto para onde estava sua mão. Eu poderia ter me apaixonado por ele ali, naquela hora, em que ele era o amante mais generoso e doce que já tive.

A sensação era simplesmente mágica e eu joguei a cabeça para trás como que anunciando que gozaria a qualquer momento. De repente, ele levantou a cabeça, tirou as mãos de mim, uniu meus joelhos e disse: "Eu disse que você não ia gozar ainda. Ok, Sammy, faça ela jorrar." e me virou para que eu ficasse de frente para Sam, que me olhou de uma forma que fui incapaz de ler, algo entre divertido e ofendido, mas que estava adorando cada minuto.

Eu sei, eu sei. A maioria das mulheres nesse momento iria pegar suas roupas e preferir sair para a noite chuvosa numa estrada deserta do que aguentar aquilo. Mas eu sou assim mesmo, meio doente. Aquela atitude me fez pensar que eu estava num carro, transando com dois lindos desconhecidos e agora tinha um plano. Uma noite pra ficar na memória.

Me vi de quatro. Sam estava pronto para a ação e começou a penetrar-me. Seu pau entrando e saindo de mim era simplesmente divino. Ele sabia como mover os quadris e fazia os mais deliciosos sons enquanto agia. Seus gemidos eram graves e pesados. Eu mesma não conseguia permanecer quieta, então comecei a chamar seu nome. Aposto que pareceu que eu o estava elogiando. E estava mesmo. Seus movimentos eram um tesão, seus quadris iam e vinham como numa dança e aquelas mãos enormes seguravam-me pela cintura.

"Vai lá, irmãozinho. Vamos lá! Forte e rápido, como eu te ensinei."

"Cale a boca", Sam disse.

Parte do meu plano acabava de se apresentar a mim: Dean pensou que tudo o que teria de fazer era abrir o zíper de suas calças e eu, agradecida, daria a ele o melhor sexo oral de sua vida. E como eu queria! Mas se ele não tivesse acabado de me deixar tão próxima do gozo e então me deixado ali, na mão.

"Agora está se fazendo de difícil, hein? Vamos lá, Red. Eu sei que você quer!" e baixou suas calças. Estava sem cueca.

Fiquei com água na boca ante aquela visão. Eu poderia me banquetear naquele pau pelo resto da vida. Era grande na medida certa, rosado, duro e estava pronto para o ataque. Mas eu me concentrei no meu plano. Além disso, Sam estava fazendo um trabalho perfeito, então a situação ali não estava nem um pouco ruim para mim.

Sam me puxou pelos cabelos até que eu me erguesse, ainda bombeando deliciosamente. "Não vai chupar meu irmão, é? Menina má. Agora eu terei de fazer algo quanto a isso". Eu achei que ele queria dizer que faria algo para me punir e por um momento fiquei preocupada. Mas então ele começou a me estocar mais forte ainda e me colocou numa posição em que conseguia acariciar meus seios, girando meus biquinhos entre os dedos. Nada poderia me deixar mais louca.

E eu pensando que ele havia ficado bravo! Na verdade, eu o deixei mais excitado ao rejeitar seu irmão, que ficou ali sentado, olhando para nós. Sam olhou para Dean com um olhar perverso e mordeu meu pescoço, como se quisesse mostrar ao irmão que havia vencido dessa vez, ou o que quer que seja. Eles pareciam ter contas a acertar nesse assunto. Por mim, tudo bem, pois agora Sam me comia da melhor maneira que uma garota pode ser comida e eu me vingava de Dean, que nos olhava como se quisesse trocar de lugar com Sam. Como um garoto que perdeu seu brinquedo e não está acostumado a ser contrariado. Aquela expressão nos olhos de Dean e Sam ali manipulando-me como uma boneca me fizeram gozar longa e sonoramente, tornando aquele carro enorme pequeno ante o tamanho da minha explosão. Ele sentiu que eu me apertava internamente em torno de seu membro e penetrou-me mais forte e mais fundo. Então gritou e puxou-me para mais perto quando chegou ao orgasmo, arfando. Estávamos ambos suando e ofegantes, quando ele tirou seu pênis de dentro de mim, virou-me e sentou-me no seu colo. Sam me beijou com ternura, perguntando-me entre os beijos se eu estava bem. Foi um momento terno e quase romântico. Parecia que não havia mais ninguém ali.

Ele pareceu entender o que eu tinha em mente e concordava comigo, ainda que por motivos diferentes. Pegou minha blusa no banco da frente e me deu, enquanto eu baixava minha saia, pouco me importando onde estava minha calcinha. Dean que ficasse com ela, se quisesse.

"Ei! E eu? Você não vai _mesmo_ embora?!" protestou, sentado ali, esperando sua vez.

"Ah! Acho que está acostumado e ter as coisas do jeito que você quer, não é?" Disse eu, beijando-o em seguida até que ele virou a cabeça, furioso. "Adeus, Dean".

"Red, não me faça ir atrás de você-ê" ele meio que cantou, como que imaginando que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira e que eu voltaria atrás.

Sam saiu do carro comigo e me beijou outra vez, tão gostoso que eu nem percebi que a chuva voltava a cair. Se é que havia parado enquanto estávamos lá dentro. Eu também não saberia dizer se alguém havia passado por aquela estrada.

Um ônibus apareceu depois de pouquíssimo tempo e Sam me esperou entrar. Dean não saiu do carro.

O motorista me disse que estava chegando a um posto de parada, algumas centenas de quilômetros à frente.

Assim que me sentei, comecei a relembrar a loucura que havia feito. Como havia deixado Dean enfurecido e como ele deveria estar se sentindo agora. Minha primeira reação foi rir baixinho, pensando na minha vitória sobre ele. Talvez, pelo olhar de Sam quando sacaneei seu irmão, eles estivessem brigando agora mesmo, porque Sam levou a melhor dessa vez ou algo assim.

Só que logo em seguida comecei a me sentir uma idiota. Ele estava só brincando comigo! Aquilo poderia ser apenas sua tática para me enlouquecer ainda mais. Quando foi que fiquei tão orgulhosa? Só por causa daquele joguinho dele para me excitar eu o deixei na mão.

Como fui tão estúpida? Comecei a pensar naqueles olhos verdes e naquele corpo e então me detive em cada detalhe daqueles lábios e na cor da pele dele. E em tudo o que ele me fez sentir. Pensei também que era melhor nem me lembrar da aparência apetitosa daquele membro. E como Dean me beijaria daquele jeito de novo. Como gemeria gostoso quando eu o chupasse. Como eu deixaria um caminho de saliva em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ou morder aquele queixo e enlouquecê-lo beijando seu pescoço. Hmm, a mera lembrança daquela boca beijando meus seios...

Eu poderia gritar de ódio de mim mesma. Transar com Sam foi delicioso, mas eu agora só poderia imaginar como seria com Dean. Ou com os dois. Eu queria me matar.

O ônibus parou num posto de combustível com uma grande loja e os demais passageiros começaram a descer para esticar as pernas, fazer compras, comer ou fumar.

Eu desci também, para tentar tirar aquelas imagens da minha mente.

Caminhava entre as gôndolas sem interesse, tentando esquecer minha atitude patética e como eu fui a única perdedora naquele joguinho. A loja estava deserta à exceção dos outros passageiros do ônibus e pouquíssimos funcionários. Era tarde da noite.

Me peguei olhando para uma das vidraças da loja e pude ver aquele pecaminoso Impala preto do lado de fora.

Nem sei como cheguei lá fora, pois meu único pensamento era me atirar sobre Dean e implorar que me desse outra chance. Eu precisava tê-lo de qualquer forma e ansiava que ele ainda quisesse o mesmo de mim.

O carro estava vazio e trancado. Olhei em volta, tentando encontrá-los, mas não tive sorte. Afastei-me em direção ao ônibus, lamentando ter perdido minha última chance. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez ele me rejeitasse dessa vez e eu me sentiria ainda pior.

"Você é tão previsível, Red!", ouvi aquela voz grave me chamando pelo apelido que eu percebi me fazer tremer de prazer.

"Ah, sim! Como alguém poderia dizer que meu ônibus pararia exatamente no posto em que você estava? Talvez você é que tenha me seguido..."

"Oh, Red. Eu não faço essas coisas... Você não me quis. E Sammy jamais vai parar de me encher com essa história". É verdade... Sam não estava ali. Bem, 'nada acontece por acaso', pensei. Meu foco agora era outro.

"Eu te quero agora..." eu disse, entre implorando e hesitando, com medo do que ele poderia dizer depois. "Eu fui uma idiota. Não quer provar que essa garota estava errada?"

Cheguei mais perto dele e seus olhos quase se renderam. A chuva agora caía mais forte que nunca.

"Vou ter que dizer não...", ele disse, fixando seus olhos nos meus, seus lábios entreabertos, tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração. "E além disso, pela forma como as coisas aconteceram com Sam, acho que você não daria conta de mim" e agora suas mãos me seguravam pela cintura.

"Eu posso dar conta de muita coisa" e novamente senti o toque egocêntrico que me fez agir daquela forma da primeira vez. Achei por bem pensar duas vezes. "Mas não posso implorar mais que isso. Você não vale tanto a pena quanto pensa." Cogitei correr até o ônibus, pois a chuva estava realmente muito forte.

Virei-me para ir embora e ele me pegou pelo punho. "Sei lá, Red. Você pode ser uma puta até onde eu sei."

"E você pode ir para o inferno até onde eu me importo!"

Não sei se o peguei num mau dia ou se no fundo ele era um cara religioso, mas assim que me ouviu dizer isso, agarrou-me como se nunca mais fosse ver uma mulher.

Com certeza ali havia mais do que eu podia entender.

Dean me empurrou contra uma das portas do carro, olhou-me bem dentro dos olhos com aqueles dois oceanos verdes e me beijou profundamente. Seus lábios pressionaram os meus com tanta força que quase me machucaram. Havia desespero ali.

Foi um beijo do tipo respiração ofegante, boca aberta, línguas duelando e mãos na nuca. Ele tirou os cabelos que a chuva havia grudado em meu pescoço e deitou minha cabeça para morder meus ombros e beijar exatamente no ponto em que podia sentir meu sangue circular mais depressa.

Dean tinha as mãos na minha cintura agora, então eu aproveitei a liberdade que ele deu à minha cabeça para lamber sua orelha e traçar uma linha com a língua ao longo de seu maxilar até chegar ao seu queixo, que mordi até que ele protestasse. Estávamos num pique ligeiramente violento e agora sim eu me sentia vingada dele e de mim mesma.

Dean olhou para mim com um sorriso sexy: "Seu ônibus está partindo. Não tem que ir, Red?", mas em vez de abrir caminho para me deixar passar, segurou minha cintura com mais força, seus polegares subiam em desciam me acariciando por debaixo da blusa e inclinou-se sobre mim contra o Impala.

Quem poderia resistir a um homem como ele e a aquele olhar? Ele parecia tão confiante! Aposto como nem passou por sua cabeça que eu pudesse mesmo ir embora e deixá-lo novamente.

Como resposta, eu abri sua camisa e beijei seu peito carinhosamente, infelizmente ainda por sobre a camiseta (algo me dizia, apesar da urgência de nossos movimentos, que Dean precisava mais de carinho que de sexo selvagem naquele momento). Desci minhas mãos até encontrar a barra da camiseta e as enfiei por dentro de sua roupa. Sua pele era quente e macia e ele tinha o perfume dos deuses. Meus beijos e carícias fizeram-no gemer baixinho e jogar a cabeça para trás, seu queixo apontando para cima. Aproveitei a oportunidade para traçar uma linha de beijos e lambidas da gola de sua camiseta até ficar na ponta dos pés e morder seu queixo novamente, desta vez sem que ele precisasse reclamar de dor.

Nós nos olhamos e aquele olhar era puro desejo. A chuva caía torrencialmente e estávamos ensopados. Em volta, nem uma alma viva. Lá dentro da loja, ninguém parecia sequer imaginar que qualquer pessoa com juízo na cabeça pudesse estar ali fora.

"Que correr pra um lugar seco? Ou entrar no carro, talvez?" ele me deu novamente aquele sorriso malicioso e abriu a porta. Deslizei para dentro e me deitei no banco, convidando-o. Pude vê-lo tirar a camisa e a camiseta e atirá-las no banco da frente. Tirou os sapatos e meias com os próprios pés e também os atirou pra dentro, sem ver onde caíam. Entrou em seguida, com o peito pingando. Deitou-se sobre mim e eu devo dizer que poucas coisas são tão avassaladoramente gostosas quanto o peso de um homem sobre uma mulher. Com seus quadris sobre os meus, eu podia sentir o volume entre suas pernas. Aquele mastro que eu queria tanto sentir dentro de mim. Mas ainda não. Eu o deixaria conduzir as coisas por um tempo. Ele merecia isso. E algo me dizia que eu não iria me arrepender.

Ele me beijava com vontade e deslizava as mãos pelos lados de meu corpo, até chegar à barra da minha blusa e puxá-la para cima, soltando-a no chão. Correu novamente as mãos de baixo para cima, de minha cintura até meus braços e seus polegares encontraram meus seios, acariciando-os sem tocar os mamilos, o que me deixou mais louca de desejo. Ele me torturava sem dó, do jeito que queria. Era seu momento, sua vingança.

Parou por um momento, olhou-me como um menino querendo fazer 'arte', ajoelhou-se e antes de mais nada fechou a porta, deixando a chuva lá fora. Então me empurrou na direção da outra porta, deslizando-me ao longo do banco e eu tive que quase me sentar para caber onde ele queria.

E então ele abriu minhas pernas e sorriu para mim.

"Alguém perdeu a calcinha, não é mesmo? Não se preocupe, Red. Eu não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes. Vamos te fazer gozar, que tal?"

"Não sei... pode fazer isso por mim? Prometo te recompensar depois", provoquei, com jeito de menina inocente.

Antes de começar a doce tortura, ele veio até mim, colocou a mão sobre minha boca e sussurrou enlouquecedoramente:

"Shhhhh! Eu disse 'vamos fazer VOCÊ gozar, que tal?'", piscou para mim e então mergulhou entre minhas pernas.

Alguns homens parecem fazer sexo oral em suas parceiras por pura obrigação. Esse homem estava amando cada segundo! Primeiro abriu bem minhas pernas e beijou o lado de dentro de minhas coxas. Depois logo abaixo de meu umbigo e desceu até chegar pertíssimo do clitóris. Então lambeu toda a superfície _dela_ como um pirulito, só para garantir que eu enlouquecesse de vontade de senti-lo me tocar mais profundamente.

E foi o que ele fez, grunhindo e me cobrindo de elogios.

"Red, você é tão gostosa", disse ele, antes de me lamber mais uma vez, com os dedos brincando com meus pequenos lábios. "Mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você... E aí vou querer que você grite, ok?"

Eu estava de olhos fechados, perdida no momento. Além disso, jurava que era uma pergunta retórica.

"Ei, Red. Olhe pra mim", ele não parou de mover os dedos para dentro e para fora de mim, desde logo antes da pergunta. Quando finalmente entendi que falava sério e olhei, Dean lambeu mais uma vez meu clitóris, mas com os olhos fixos nos meus dessa vez. "Você vai gritar para mim?"

Tudo o que consegui foi assentir com a cabeça. Dean enfiava a língua em mim agora. Eu só conseguia ver o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto ele fazia um serviço perfeito lá embaixo. Senti uma urgência inevitável de segurar aqueles cabelos loiros escuros entre meus dedos e trazê-lo mais para dentro de mim.

Eu não poderia gemer mais alto nem que tentasse, mas não me passava pela cabeça a ideia de que alguém poderia nos ouvir. Ele parava por um momento às vezes e apoiava a cabeça em meu ventre, para ver meu rosto transformado de tesão, enquanto ele brincava comigo com as mãos.

"Quanto barulho, Red. Eu adoro isso. Você gostaria se eu fizesse isso?" e veio para cima de mim outra vez, mas agora para acariciar meus seios. Colocou uma mão sobre cada mama. Primeiro beijou o vale entre elas e então seguiu me causando arrepios com seu hálito quente, mas sem me tocar, até um dos mamilos. Certamente havia percebido o efeito que essa carícia tinha sobre mim.

Ver aquela boca maravilhosa beijar meu seio era insustentável e eu achei que fosse perder os sentidos. Ele desenhava círculos com a língua em volta do pico rosado e então me lançava um olhar divertido antes de mordê-lo e me ver quase chorar de tesão. Eu arqueava minhas costas e puxava sua cabeça para mais perto de mim.

"Hmm, acho que estou agradando", disse, já tomando o outro mamilo, sugando e lambendo, enquanto suas mãos mantinham ocupado o seio que não estava ao alcance da boca. Às vezes, parava para olhar pra mim e aquele olhar era o mais eficiente dos gestos para me aproximar do clímax. Cada vez que seus olhos cheios de desejo se fixavam em mim era seguida com uma carícia ainda mais alucinante e então ele ordenou:

"Ok, Red. Eu quero que goze agora, antes de eu te comer". Ele já sabia que eu ia gostar de ouvir aquilo. Ele já sabia que eu iria adorar que mandasse em mim daquele jeito. Dean era um amante atento. Um homem atento. Eu tinha pena do que quer que ele caçava. Pobres criaturas, aposto que não tinham a mínima chance.

"Não estou brincando, Red", ele disse, ao ver-me fingir estar chocada. "Vou te chupar até você gozar e então vou te foder até você gritar meu nome pro mundo inteiro ouvir".

Ele ajoelhou-se no banco e pegou um de meus pés. Eu usava sapatos de salto e ele apoiou o bico do salto no próprio peito, fingindo estar machucado, como se eu pisasse nele. Passou a língua sobre o peito do pé, o único lugar não coberto pelo calçado. Esticou minha perna e desceu beijando toda a sua extensão, parando para morder com vontade meu joelho e lamber a parte de trás dele, o que me causou arrepios. Só me lembro depois de seus dedos novamente traçando círculos dentro de mim e meu clitóris sendo devorado por aquela boca. Dean me abria tanto quanto possível, mordendo minha virilha e chupando minhas coxas. Ele me queria não só gozando como jorrando nele. Eu já tinha ouvido falar nisso, mas nunca achei que conseguiria fazê-lo, mas ele ao que parece sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer. "Vamos, Red. Quero que você sinta isso e quero olhar pra você quando acontecer. Confie em mim". Começou a me introduzir os dedos com mais força e manipular determinado ponto, o que fez meu corpo entorpecer e meu coração acelerar. A sensação foi tão arrebatadora que achei que poderia explodir. Nada que eu já havia sentido era tão poderoso. Senti-me liberar um líquido e ele sorveu cada gota, jurando que meu sabor era incrível. Eu não conseguiria descrever meu êxtase.

Depois das sensações que ele havia me proporcionado, eu só queria ficar ali deitada e não fazer nada por um bom tempo. Queria que ele me tomasse nos braços para que eu dormisse até que o doce cansaço daquele momento cessasse. Se ele me expulsasse do carro naquela hora, a noite já teria sido perfeita. Eu estava fascinada com a sua habilidade de me levar a um orgasmo como aquele.

"Nada disso. Agora vem o melhor da festa, _sweetheart_!" e dito isso, ele me trouxe de volta ao mundo.

"Só se eu puder abusar de você um pouquinho antes da sua festa".

"Faça como quiser, Red", tirou as calças e sentou-se, abrindo as pernas para que eu coubesse entre elas, ajoelhada no assoalho do carro. Espaço exíguo, pensei, mas nada atrapalharia o que eu estava tão ansiosa por fazer. O fato dele não estar usando cuecas era para mim extremamente excitante. Aquele homem que já havia me levado onde nenhum outro conseguira estava entregue sobre o banco, como se soubesse que minha modalidade favorita estava prestes a começar. Quero dizer, depois de poucos minutos atrás, minha segunda favorita. Talvez ele quisesse testar se o que eu faria com ele seria mais detalhado do que fiz a seu irmão.

Com o perdão de Sam, mas _esse_ era o órgão masculino mais bonito e tentador que eu já vira. Aquele pau pedia por meus lábios, ereto e disposto. E eu não via a hora de abocanhá-lo.

Preciso antes comentar que ele tinha lindas pernas. Era a primeira vez que eu as via: bem torneadas, com poucos pelos loiros, a pele de uma cor simplesmente perfeita. Havia nelas marcas e cicatrizes, o que me levou a me perguntar qual seria o ganha-pão daquele deus. Subi minhas mãos por aquelas pernas douradas, das canelas ao alto das coxas, antes de me ater à atração principal. Dean mantinha um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios e os olhos fechados, à espera do que eu faria com ele.

Coloquei ambas as mãos na base de seu pênis e fiz uma ligeira pressão, o que fez com que ele se retesasse de prazer e suspirasse. Então mantive uma das mãos bombeando-o levemente – eu não queria que ele gozasse tão cedo – e resolvi pegá-lo de surpresa roçando um de meus mamilos sobre sua boca. Ele rapidamente respondeu ao estímulo, abrindo a boca e buscando no ar, mas já era tarde. Acabou desistindo em poucos segundos, mas pareceu ter gostado da brincadeira. Antes de começar a chupá-lo eu ainda continuei masturbando-o e voltei a surpreendê-lo, dessa vez passando minha língua por seus lábios. Ele estava mais atento e conseguiu reagir mais prontamente. Trocamos mais um beijo molhado e demorado e ele aproveitou para apalpar meus seios mais uma vez.

"Não, não, não... Agora é minha vez."

"Ok" e ele se recostou mais uma vez no banco, sempre com aquele sorrisinho safado nos lábios carnudos.

Sem mais surpresas por ora, eu estava pronta para um grande momento. Sem hesitar, tomei todo aquele mastro em minha boca, até o último milímetro possível, de uma vez só.

"Oooh, Red!" ele quase gritou de prazer e surpresa. Acho que não contava com uma entrada triunfal.

"Tenho cara de quem se faria de tímida e começaria devagar?" provoquei, beijando seu belo abdômen só para que pudesse olhar nos seus olhos. E então voltei ao trabalho.

Com a mão pressionando de leve a base de seu membro, eu enfiei apenas a glande na boca, somente entre os lábios e pouco mais que isso. Fechei os lábios e apertei de leve, para que ele sentisse a pressão. Minha língua passeava pela cabeça rósea, antes de eu mais uma vez abocanhá-lo inteiro, arrancado grunhidos de meu parceiro.

A visão daquele homem nu me tornou voraz e eu agora lambia, beijava e mordiscava todo o seu pau. Às vezes me detinha em suas bolas e ele se deliciava ao meu toque, gemendo languidamente, para logo depois se retesar e quase gritar quando eu passava meus dentes muito levemente sobre a sua glande outra vez.

Minha língua fazia movimentos ágeis e firmes, o que causava arrepios e tirava-lhe os sons mais excitantes da garganta. Não que eu me considere a maior _expert_ em sexo oral. Acho que minha destreza naquele momento tinha mais a ver com ímpeto de aproveitar meu amante de ocasião do que propriamente com um talento inato. Eu tinha ali um homem como jamais sonhei ter em minhas mãos e só o que tinha que fazer era levá-lo aos céus. Ou morrer tentando.

Coloquei metade dele em minha boca e passei a bombeá-lo com mais vontade agora, enquanto minha língua movia-se freneticamente em torno dele ali dentro. Ele ergueu o queixo e arqueou as costas, o que para mim era um excelente sinal. Mas ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto e me deteve:

"Não é aí que eu quero gozar, Red. Preciso te comer agora.", seu lindo rosto estava transfigurado de prazer e qualquer mulher sabe como um homem prestes a gozar é mais bonito ainda.

"Onde quer que eu fique?" perguntei, solícita.

Ele parou, escutando algo. Passou a mão na janela do carro, para enxergar algo do lado de fora. Sem a menor cerimônia, abriu a porta do carro e pôs a parte de cima do corpo para fora, na chuva que ainda caía, fortíssima. Na volta, declarou:

"Venha comigo."

"O quê?"

"Agora, Red!" e ambos saímos nus e quentes de dentro do carro para a madrugada chuvosa. Não fazia frio e logo nos acostumamos à temperatura das gotas que caíam com força. Não havia ninguém à nossa volta e acho que seria difícil alguém nos ver com toda aquela chuva. De qualquer forma, fiquei o mais encostada possível na porta do carro, de onde acabara de sair. Não estava acostumada a andar nua em postos de gasolina.

"Você é definitivamente louco!" gritei.

"E você vai se lembrar dessa noite para sempre, assim como eu", gritou de volta, sorrindo e me tomando nos braços. "Venha cá".

Levou-me até a parte de trás daquele carro sexy, ergueu-me no ar e me sentou sobre o capô do porta-malas.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" perguntei, incrédula.

"Nunca fiz isso com nenhuma outra garota. O que acha de realizar minha fantasia?"

Ouvir um homem como ele, que me parecia tão experiente, convidando-me a dividir algo novo com ele foi tão excitante quanto tê-lo na chuva e eu então relaxei e deixei que o mundo nos visse, se quisesse.

Dean inclinou-se sobre mim e me beijou mais uma vez, com voracidade. Aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido e disse "Acho que nada combina mais com esse momento que isso".

E entrou com tudo dentro de mim. Ambos gritamos ante a fúria do gesto, um urro de prazer máximo. Não havia mesmo nada que combinasse mais com o calor daquele momento absolutamente pornográfico que vivíamos ali. Como se não bastasse o primeiro baque, suas estocadas continuaram rápidas e profundas. Ele estava em pé, de frente para mim e me puxava pela cintura para que pudesse me invadir totalmente. Em alguns momentos ele vinha mais perto de mim e deixava que eu o ouvisse gemer alto, quase gritando e me comandando a aumentar o volume de meus próprios gemidos.

"Se lembra que eu te pedi pra gritar pra mim, Red?"

"E você merece que eu faça isso?", respondi, somente a título de provocação, já que minha vontade era de gritar o mais alto possível, para que cada pessoa num raio de quilômetros pudesse me ouvir.

"É você quem vai decidir" e passou a me beijar os seios, enquanto aumentava mais ainda a força das investidas, fazendo-nos gemer mais alto sem pensar. Não sei se havia merecimento, mas não havia outro meio de eu expressar o quanto era bom estar ali com ele e eu começaria a gritar involuntariamente a qualquer momento.

Como que numa última carta que tirasse da manga, Dean pegou meus punhos e ergueu meus braços acima da cabeça, como que me 'algemando' com uma das mãos, ainda sem parar de penetrar-me. Veio até meu ouvido e pareceu quase implorar: "Goze pra mim, Red. Me deixe te ouvir gozar."

Sua voz grave foi o estopim de que eu precisava para chegar lá. A combinação de estar debaixo de chuva, sobre o capô de um carro, presa pelos punhos e com aquele homem foi demais para mim. Ele nem precisava ter pedido com tanta urgência, pois a cada passo mais próxima do orgasmo eu comecei a gritar seu nome mais e mais alto, pouco me importando se ele afinal 'ganharia o jogo ' ou não. Eu estava em outro mundo agora, explodindo e me contorcendo em torno dele, sentindo cada músculo vivo, eu mesma empurrando os quadris para que o tivesse ainda mais dentro de mim. Como se isso fosse possível. Gozei sonoramente, de boca aberta em gritos e sentindo gotas da chuva torrencial caírem de repente mais frias sobre meu corpo quente de tesão.

Não houve tempo para que eu me recuperasse e, mesmo ainda relaxando em êxtase, me senti sendo puxada para cima, meus punhos soltos de repente. Dean me punha sentada sobre o capô do Impala e então me puxava pela cintura para cima e para baixo, meu corpo todo subindo e descendo sobre seu pau. Ele tinha uma expressão de quase raiva no rosto, o que era muito excitante, como se estivesse concentrado no objetivo a ser atingido, o rosto molhado de chuva e certamente de suor. Olhava nos meus olhos e, ainda que não dissesse nada, deixava claro que não queria que eu desviasse os meus. Seu gozo veio em forma de gritos que ele abafava entre meu pescoço e meu colo, em investidas ainda mais profundas e abraçando-me com força. Sua respiração ofegante incendiava meus ouvidos e ambos parecíamos não querer que aquela sensação acabasse. Arfamos ainda mais um pouco, entre beijos molhados e gemidos, enquanto ele saía de dentro de mim.

Como se aguardasse o momento oportuno, naquela hora apareceu um caminhão ao longe, a seta indicava que faria uma parada no posto em que estávamos. Dean, ainda comigo no colo, abriu a porta do carro e nos jogou para dentro, sentando-se no banco de trás comigo bem a tempo de vermos os potentes faróis do caminhão apontarem para onde estávamos segundos atrás.

Nenhum de nós conseguiu conter o riso, imaginando que por muito pouco seríamos os protagonistas de um show particular para um caminhoneiro solitário naquela madrugada.

Os risos cessaram quando nossos olhares se cruzaram novamente, convidando-nos para mais beijos. Ele estava sentado no banco e eu em seu colo, sentada de frente para ele. Passada a urgência que nos guiou até ali, podíamos agora nos ater a detalhes invisíveis até o momento.

Reparei, por exemplo, que Dean usava um amuleto com uma imagem desconhecida pra mim. "É só uma coisa que ganhei de Sam", disse ele, a voz sumindo no final. Passei à bela tatuagem que havia em seu peito, de uma estrela de cinco pontas emoldurada por raios, como um Sol em torno dela. "É linda, ainda que eu incrivelmente não tenha reparado nela até agora. Tem algum significado?" perguntei, enquanto tocava delicadamente cada milímetro da imagem com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou antes de dizer, afastando-a gentilmente: "eu acredito que me mantém longe de encrencas, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Não quero falar sobre mim."

"Não quer me dar mais informação do que eu preciso saber, não é? Eu só servi como uma aventura de uma noite, é isso?" retorqui, entre sincera e brincalhona. "Tudo bem. Nem meu nome você sabe. Acho que não mereço mesmo tantos detalhes."

"Ajuda se eu disser que tive que despistar Sam e deixá-lo num hotel, porque você me deixou louco? E ultimamente tenho pensado muito que não devemos deixar oportunidades para trás" disse ele, sério de repente, passando os dedos por meus lábios antes de me beijar novamente.

"Nossa! Você é procurado por um crime e vai encarar a pena de morte ou algo assim?", chutei alto, já que sequer conseguia imaginar algo mais definitivo para dizer. O olhar de Dean ao longe, para além das janelas do carro, apenas respondeu que provavelmente existia algo pior, afinal. E que ele não me contaria o que era.

Observei por alguns minutos mais enquanto ele olhava para fora, ainda com uma certa tristeza no olhar. "Você pode me levar para um hotel?", pedi sem jeito, agora nem querendo mais arriscar qualquer comentário. Tudo o que eu havia dito desde que entramos no carro pareceu levá-lo a lembranças ruins.

"Posso te levar para o hotel onde estamos, mas nada de dizer ao Sam que eu fiz um trabalho muito melhor que o dele". E com esse comentário Dean voltava ao seu tom normal, safado e brincalhão, com um sorriso malicioso novamente no rosto, enquanto ambos procurávamos por nossas roupas. Começava a amanhecer lá fora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean me deixou na porta do quarto em que eu havia acabado de me registrar, avisando que se eu mudasse de idéia quanto a nos despedirmos ali mesmo, era só descer ao andar de baixo. Ou deixá-lo entrar comigo.

Se minha vida fosse um filme, haveria um corte seco para nós dois nos beijando desesperadamente enquanto a água quente do chuveiro caía sobre nós. Até aquele momento, eu não havia percebido como havia esfriado do lado de fora, desde que tínhamos saído do carro, na porta do hotel. Lembro-me vagamente de sentir seus dedos afastando meus cabelos do pescoço e sua boca me beijando logo abaixo da orelha, enquanto eu abria a porta do quarto.

Com o sabonete em uma das mãos, só com um olhar, Dean me fez compreender suas intenções e passou a ensaboar meu corpo todo, para depois unir seu corpo ao meu e deslizarmos deliciosamente um contra o outro. Num gesto rápido, empurrou-me de encontro aos azulejos e, abrindo de leve minhas pernas, roçou a glande na entrada de minha vagina, o que me fez perceber o quanto estava excitado. "Vamos sair logo daqui. Eu gostaria de te ter sem tanta água, pra variar."

Seguimos na direção da cama ainda meio molhados, já que as tentativas de um enxugar ao outro não estavam sendo particularmente bem-sucedidas. Nenhum dos dois quis dar o braço a torcer e ser quem cairia por baixo, portanto os beijos e carícias se misturavam a empurrões de leve e risos, até que ele venceu e eu caí sentada na cama, com ele de pé à minha frente.

Olhei para cima e me deparei com um olhar quente de desejo e mãos que procuravam me manter firme no lugar, segurando meu rosto de modo suave, mas decidido. Dean trouxe meu rosto para mais perto de si e passou levemente seu pau sobre meus lábios. Eu o segui, traçando com minha própria língua a linha que ele havia feito e o abocanhei, convidativa. Obtive um gemido forte como prêmio. Mais uma vez eu tinha aquele homem todo para mim, disposto a fazer o que eu quisesse, mas nada afeito a se deixar comandar. Pelo que pude perceber de minha experiência com Dean, metade do prazer estava em mandar e desmandar. Por mim, tudo bem.

Enquanto eu o chupava, olhava de vez em quando para cima, apenas para admirar seu rosto contorcido de tesão. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas coxas e pela firmeza de seu traseiro. "Não se apegue muito a ele, Red, tenho outros planos pra nós dois." Mudou para um tom mais introspectivo, distante. "Quero colocá-los em prática desde que decidi seguir seu ônibus."

Então você me seguiu mesmo, hein?", perguntei, soando como uma garotinha feliz.

Ele me olhou com certo desespero, uma entrega que eu não tinha visto nele até ali. "Me declaro 'culpado'. Acho que eu precisava estar com alguém que não soubesse tudo sobre mim. Quem melhor que uma garota que tinha acabado de me rejeitar?", sorriu, sem muita convicção. "E mais: alguém que não me tratasse ou como um idiota ou como uma criança que precisa de proteção. "

"Mas eu não sei nada sobre você. Nem mesmo sei contra o quê você poderia precisar de proteção."

"Exatamente." Dizendo isso, inclinou-se para me beijar, até estar deitado sobre mim. Seus gestos eram de uma ternura comovente. Apoiado sobre os cotovelos, Dean acariciava meus cabelos e beijava meu rosto.

Novamente pude provar daquela boca perfeita, que se abria em beijos macios, suaves, estudados. Nem parecia o Dean que conheci na noite anterior, lascivo e pronto para sexo ardente e casual, sempre com aquele sorrisinho malandro. Ele agora se mostrava tão romântico que eu cheguei a estranhar de início. No momento seguinte em que me olhou nos olhos, penso que entendeu minha expressão de espanto. Sem dizer nada, me devolveu um olhar que pedia: "não tente entender. Embarque se quiser". E foi exatamente o que fiz, tomando muito cuidado para não começar a pensar nele com tanta intimidade quanto aquele instante parecia sugerir. Parecendo abandonar de vez a idéia de fazer mais sexo selvagem e criativo, Dean me beijou com doçura, deitou-se ao meu lado e tomou-me nos braços, olhando-me profundamente nos olhos enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

"O que houve?" perguntei, um tanto espantada.

"Estou cansado, Red", respondeu após um longo suspiro.

"Uau, sinto muito ter sido a responsável por exaurir o caçador incansável!", brinquei, tentando suavizar aquele início de tensão.

"Não tem a ver com você. Não tem a ver com sexo. É muito mais que isso. Você só é responsável por me dar boas memórias para levar pro lugar pra onde vou. E eu vou precisar delas.", disse sorrindo, pouco antes de adormecer. Pude observar aquele rosto perfeito livrar-se da tensão em que parecia mergulhado, mas por poucos minutos antes de cair eu mesma num sono profundo.

Acordei horas depois, sozinha no quarto.

Não sei dizer por quê me peguei perdida em lembranças sobre aqueles dois irmãos. Passados quase dois meses aqui estou, cruzando a mesma estrada onde os conheci. Meu carro parece menor e sem graça desde que estive naquele Impala. O que terá acontecido a Sam e Dean? O sorriso que insiste em estampar-se no meu rosto quando penso neles me enche de esperança de que estejam bem e felizes. Gostaria de poder afastar o pensamento teimoso de que Dean temia por seu futuro e que algo grave pode ter ocorrido. Me tranquiliza um pouco pensar que aquele caçador parecia capaz de vencer qualquer inimigo. Dean emanava uma espécie de força que parecia torná-lo capaz de escapar do inferno, se quisesse.

Hoje tenho certeza de que me lembrarei para sempre daquela noite, primeiro com Sam e depois com Dean, com quem pude dividir mais que sexo.

E pensar que tudo aquilo tinha começado com uma recusa. Nenhuma mulher esperta deve jamais recusar aquele homem. Ou talvez de início, só para provocá-lo, deva sim.


End file.
